


AGRIDULCE DESPERTAR.

by Zoey_Namine



Series: Fic's VarXod [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xoda despierta y teme al no encontrar a Vardoc junto a él.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------......----------------</p><p>Homo-youtuber. Varxod (Vardoc-Xoda) Drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	AGRIDULCE DESPERTAR.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste :3333

“Agridulce despertar” 

 

(Cont. De: “No te vayas” One-shot.)

 

“Sinceramente… Creí que te habías ido…” 

 

Abrió los ojos con pereza, cerrándolos rápidamente gracias a los fastidiosos rayos del sol que golpeaban su rostro. Se removió en su cama, tanteando el costado derecho, sobresaltándose al no sentir el otro cuerpo a su lado, abriendo los ojos de golpe se incorporó en la cama, observando con sorpresa el espacio vació donde debería estar él…

 

— “Me quedare…”

 

El recuerdo de su voz haciéndole esa promesa corrió por su mente como un rayo, obligándolo a mirar hacia la puerta de su habitación, luego de no encontrarlo con la mirada se permitió lanzar un suave susurro al aire… Que nunca fue respondido.

 

— ¿Ni-Nico…? —Susurró. Sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas, mientras saltaba de la cama, salía de la pieza y corría a las escaleras. — ¡¿Nicolás?! —Chilló el joven mientras sollozaba.

 

Tras haber revisado todas las habitaciones de la amplia casa, se reviso en el último lugar que quedaba: La cocina. Se debuto en seco al llegar a la entrada de la cocina, las gruesas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo corrieron libres por sus sonrojadas mejillas cuando encontró la nota que estaba colgada en el refrigerador. La tomó con sus temblorosas manos y comenzó a leerla en voz alta. 

 

“Lo siento Cristián, lamento tener que romper mi promesa,  
Pero sabes que tengo que volver con Iori,  
Te lo recompensare, lo juro.  
Te amo.”

 

Atte: Nicolás 

 

Al terminar de leer la nota, las piernas del moreno temblaron, haciéndole caer sin más de rodillas al suelo, mientras insultaba y maldecía por lo bajo al mayor. Entregándose por completo al llanto. Batman escucho los sollozos y gimoteos, por lo tanto se acerco al joven, quien después lo tomó en brazos, levantándose del frío suelo, volvió a paso lento a su habitación.

 

Odiaba tanto a Vardoc en esos momentos, se odiaba a él mismo por caer directo en la trampa, por ser tan “aweona’o” y no darse cuenta del engaño. 

 

Se sentía usado, siempre caía redondito en los brazos del mayor, para luego, solo ser usado como un juguete y abandonado, se sentía escoria y un completo imbécil en todo su sentido. Pues… Esa no era la primera vez que Vardoc “jugaba” con él.

 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, asustando a Cristián. No quería ir a abrir la puerta; Es más, estaba en su derecho de no hacerlo. Pero resulto ser la persona más insistente y molesta del mundo, haciendo que él menor chistara la lengua y se levantara lentamente, dejando a Batman cómodamente acostado en la cama, bajo las escaleras a paso lento, pensando en la escusa perfecta de su asquerosa apariencia.

 

— ¡Ya voy! — Respondió el joven, tomando el picaporte de la puerta abriéndola. Al momento de hacerlo un cuerpo se abalanzo contra él, haciéndole dar unos pasos hacia atrás, unos brazos rodearon su cintura, y antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, unos cálidos labios poseyeron los suyos, de tal manera que reconoció de quien eran, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas de nuevo y para evitar derramarlas, los cerro, correspondiendo el beso.

 

No fue hasta que se les acabo el aire a ambos, que se separaron. El menor observo la mirada arrepentida del mayor, y mirándolo con completa confusión le pregunto.

 

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Susurró el menor bajando la mirada, sintiendo como las traicioneras lágrimas querían volver a brotar de sus ojos. — Di-Dijiste que te ibas a ir. —Gimoteó el chiquillo. Segundos después, su rostro fue sujetado por las manos del mayor, y con estos lo acerco a él.

 

— La respuesta en muy sencilla Cristián. —Respondió Nicolás, cambiando su mirada a una sonrisa gatuna. — Una promesa es una promesa… Lamento haber roto la promesa.

 

Cristián abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya sin poder aguantar las lágrimas en sus ojos, se abalanzo sobre el mayor, tomando sus mejillas, plantándole un enrome beso en los labios, que fue correspondido sin chistar.

 

— Imbécil… Te amo. —Susurro el menor en medio del beso, haciendo que el mayor sonriera complacido. 

 

FIN


End file.
